


Angry Encounters

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/F, Rivalslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka always had a reason to be angry with Fumin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Encounters

Haruka was angry with her again. Haruka often got angry with her. For her unconventional approaches to ninjitsu, and her unwavering loyalty to Igam, who for some reason was loyal to a power mad dictator. But Fumin wasn't the type to really become meek when her partner became angry. She was more likely to be amused by Haruka's anger, and even turn it to her own advantage. It had become the basis of their relationship.

Often when using her skills to hide, Fumin was sure to be found by Haruka, who was a very talented ninja, more so than herself, she hated to admit. But in order to get around this, Fumin considered in her own frustration that a kiss to Haruka, provided she wasn't attacked first, was sure to give her the advantage she needed by a surprise, or so she had thought. Though not showing the initiative, Haruka actually took the lead as they made out... Before incapacitating Fumin to continue her work.

Reckless, Igam had concluded without knowing the specifics. She was right, Fumin knew. But that didn't mean she wouldn't be more reckless, just for a little recreation of course. It turned out that Haruka was talented at more than just ninjitsu. Just because they were enemies didn't also mean that she couldn't also have fun with her. Fumin found that battling or love making, times with Haruka were some of the best times she ever had.

Though did Haruka have a similar feeling? Fumin wasn't sure as she showed up, kissing Haruka's cheek, though not surprising her as the other ninja had certainly noticed her before she arrived. Haruka frowned, moving away. Fumin put her arm around Haruka, trying to move the other woman's face closer for a more intimate kiss, but Haruka only frowned and looked away.

"What is it?" Fumin asked with some annoyance. It had taken her some work to sneak over here, and she didn't want to simply be snubbed.

Haruka turned toward Fumin now, pushing her down to her bed. "You're late," she said, before leaning down to kiss her fellow ninja.


End file.
